<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All明-校园文学 by LLLLLLLw (LLLLLLLW)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157661">All明-校园文学</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLLLLLW/pseuds/LLLLLLLw'>LLLLLLLw (LLLLLLLW)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLLLLLLW/pseuds/LLLLLLLw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没有好人，全是涩批</p><p>明 班上漂亮的小公主<br/>虎 有点恋童的班主任<br/>波 喜欢装杯的班长<br/>噶 竹马，老实成绩好<br/>眨 问题学生，混社会</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chen "Gala" Wei/Shi "Ming" Sen-Ming, Li "xiaohu" Yuan-Hao/Shi "Ming" Sen-Ming, Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo/Shi "Ming" Sen-Ming, Zhang "Wink" Rui/Shi "Ming" Sen-Ming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 令人向往的高中生活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC<br/>有性转，半强迫情节<br/>不上升<br/>就是想写一个全是涩批的故事<br/>全文一共四章+结尾，记得点next chapter噢</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>本章主虎明，注意避雷。</strong><br/>
　　</p><p>　　史森明从小到大都是亲朋好友眼中的乖乖女孩，她不仅长相乖巧可爱，性格也温温软软的，让人忍不住想要保护她，所以史森明是在爱的呵护下长大的。</p><p>　　史森明虽然乖巧听话，但是学习成绩却不好。幸好跟她一起长大的邻居小哥哥陈伟成绩很好，也是她的同班同学，中考前帮她连着突击学习了三个月，史森明考上了本地最好的R中普通班。拿到录取通知书的那天，史森明跑到了陈伟家里，想要谢谢他，却看见陈伟的录取通知书上写着“R中重点班”。她有点伤感起来，他们一起长大又都是同班同学，想到上了高中之后就要分开班级了，史森明忍不住鼻子都变得红红的。陈伟看着他从小到大最疼爱的小姑娘一副要哭要哭的样子，忍不住伸手捏了捏她的脸蛋，“别伤心啦，我答应你每天陪你一起上学放学好不好？”史森明听了这话又高兴起来，蹦蹦跳跳的，扎着的小马尾也俏皮地摆动起来，“好啊，噶子哥哥，你可要说话算话噢～”噶子哥哥是史森明从小对陈伟的称呼，每回陈伟听到她嗲嗲地喊着噶子哥哥，心里柔软地像一滩水，恨不得什么都听她的，什么都答应她。</p><p>　　一个暑假很快就过去了，史森明早就想去上高中了。在史森明的小脑瓜里，高中生就代表着成熟，代表着她已经是个大人了。</p><p>　　史森明被随机分到了高一六班，班主任是个带着防蓝光眼镜的男老师。班主任在班上自我介绍道，“我是李元浩，你们可以叫我李老师，虽然我是你们的班主任，但其实我自己大学毕业也没有多久。相聚就是有缘，希望高中三年我们都能好好相处。”说完，学生们都在呱唧呱唧地鼓掌，他环顾了一圈，发现下面坐着一个漂亮小女孩。她鼓掌的小手很可爱，白嫩又纤细，合身的校服衬出她小小的胸部，包着裙子的双腿在课桌下并拢放着，很乖。李元浩又仔细打量了一会，才开口道：“今天我们也要选举班委，有想要竞选的同学上台来说说自己为什么想参加竞选。”话音刚落，班上瞬间嘈杂起来，大家都在交头接耳的讨论着。漂亮女孩歪着头，也在小声和自己的同桌说着话，李元浩咽了咽口水，眼里放出一丝不易被人察觉的精光。</p><p>　　第一个上台竞选的是一个叫喻文波的男生，他长得还算不错，脸有点圆，可五官挺耐看。他竞选的职务是班长，看着台上滔滔不绝的喻文波，史森明渐渐露出了崇拜的目光，她什么时候能像他这样优秀就好了。</p><p>　　高一生活就这样开始了，史森明因为生得漂亮性格又好，很快成为班里最受欢迎的女生。她每天穿着校服，穿梭在校园里，就能引来好些男生热情的目光追逐，暗恋她的男生多得数不清。她长得白白瘦瘦的，穿着校服显得很乖，小小的胸部虽然藏着校服下面，但也是挺挺翘翘的，让人挪不开眼。她的腿又直又细，每天穿着白色过膝袜，被袜子边缘勒住的大腿又点肉肉的。她跑起来的时候，校服的短裙飞扬着，青春又有活力。</p><p>　　李元浩每天都会观察史森明，她肉肉的小脸，她白幼瘦的身体，无时无刻不在吸引着他。高一第一个学期快结束的时候，李元浩知道他不能再等了。</p><p>　　这天快放学的时候，班长喻文波来找史森明，说李老师要她去办公室一趟。史森明有些疑惑不解，但也没有多想，李老师平时对她一直很好，她也很喜欢李老师。她去办公室之前还在思考要不要通知陈伟，她可能会来不及和他一起放学，但史森明想应该用不了多久吧，这样想着，她推开了办公室的门。</p><p>　　李元浩用的是一个独立办公室，他的桌子摆在窗边，旁边还摆着他用来午休的躺椅。史森明进来以后，乖乖地喊了一声李老师，把门也带上了。李元浩坐在办公桌的前面，一本正经地喊史森明到他身边来，严肃的样子吓了史森明一跳，还以为自己犯了什么错误，心里有些慌慌地站到李老师的身边。只见李老师掏出了她上回写的数学卷子，上面有好些错误，李老师手里的笔一下一下地点着桌子，让她更加慌张。过了好一会，李元浩才开口道，“史森明同学，你让我有点失望，很多题型都是我们在课上说了好多遍的，你还是做错了。”听了这话，史森明鼻子一酸，眼眶里已经有了泪水在打转，“对不起，李老师，我不是故意的。”李元浩看她这幅模样，心里兴奋起来，面上依旧装着严肃，“所以我今天叫你过来是为了帮你查漏补缺，你要好好听。”“好的，李老师。”李元浩开始耐着性子给史森明讲题，可他闻到史森明身上散发的少女香气早就心猿意马了。</p><p>　　连着讲了半个小时，史森明一直站着腿有点站不住了，开始依在办公桌上。李元浩见状，把她拉近了自己，一个用力，史森明就踉跄地坐进了他怀里。史森明的脸瞬间红了，挣扎着想要站起来，却被李元浩摁住了。“李老师，我…”她的话还没说完，就感觉到有一只大手摸上了她白嫩的大腿，她吓了一大跳，一下子愣住了，忘记了要把手推开。李元浩抚摸着幼嫩的皮肤，想象着它们的滋味，肯定又香又滑。他的另一只手禁锢住了史森明，鼻子凑过去嗅史森明的脖子，鼻尖擦过脖子上的肌肤，软软的，让他忍不住吻了上去。史森明整个人都傻住了，她从来没有想过会和一个男生这么亲密，都忘记了挣扎。李元浩轻声笑了起来，史森明果然很乖。他把史森明抱起来，让她岔开双腿面朝自己跨坐在他的腿上。他看见史森明的脸已经红透了，像颗香香甜甜的小苹果，忍不住凑上去捉住她的樱桃小嘴。史森明从来没有接过吻，李元浩吻上来的时候，她的腰被李元浩的双手牢牢锁住，她避无可避，被动地接受着她的初吻。李元浩尽情地在史森明的嘴里索取着蜜糖一般的津液，怎么吻都吻不够。一吻结束，史森明变得气喘吁吁的，身子也开始发软。</p><p>　　李元浩放过了她的嘴巴，又隔着衣服去抚摸她小巧的胸部，史森明如梦初醒，开始推拒在她身上动作的手，嘴里小声喊着：“李老师不要…”可她不知道的是，这样的她像兴奋剂，只会让面前的男人越来越上头。李元浩用嘴巴解开了她校服胸前系的蝴蝶结，小巧的锁骨露了出来，李元浩忍不住上去舔弄，弄得她的锁骨上亮晶晶的。李元浩的手同时也伸进了史森明的上衣，翻开了她的内衣，她的乳房突然被释放，她忍不住抖了一下，紧接着又有一只大手覆上来不断地将她的双乳搓圆弄扁。李元浩玩弄着史森明小巧的乳房，下半身硬到爆炸，可他还是不紧不慢地爱抚着身上的女孩。不一会儿，他就听到了女孩变得有些粗重的呼吸声，手心里的乳尖早就挺立着任他采撷了。</p><p>　　他对史森明的抗拒和哀求充耳不闻，抱着她把她放到了午休的躺椅上。史森明的上衣已经被掀起来了，一对小“白兔”暴露在空气中微微颤抖着。李元浩开始隔着她的过膝袜舔弄着她的脚趾，她努力地蜷缩着脚趾，不让他得逞。李元浩根本不管不顾地，从她的脚尖一直向上吻到她的大腿根，在那里细细舔弄。史森明感觉到李元浩的呼吸，喷到了她内裤包着的小穴上，她害怕得不住地扭动哀求着，却怎么样也不能逃过李元浩对她的侵犯。她的眼泪从眼角滑落，她知道今天自己逃不掉了，没有人会来拯救她。</p><p>　　李元浩尝够了史森明的美腿，才终于把目光放在眼前鼓鼓的少女私处上。内裤的中间已经有些水痕，李元浩很兴奋，直接舔了上去，隔着内裤品尝着眼前的“水蜜桃”。史森明尖叫出声，她从没有品尝过这样的快感，热热的舌头在她的下身肆虐着，她整个人都被刺激得蜷缩起来。不一会，她感觉到下身一凉，她的内裤已经被李元浩剥了下来，挂在右腿的脚踝上。随着她的身体毫无保留地展现在李元浩的眼前，史森明的心也在渐渐下坠，坠入绝望的深渊。</p><p>　　李元浩为了让眼前的小处女爱上和他左爱的感觉，把前戏做的很足。直到史森明的小穴变得流水潺潺，他才将他的下身抵在穴口上。他的肩膀上架着史森明穿着白色过膝袜的腿，龟头在湿漉漉的小穴口不停地磨蹭着。史森明几乎承受不住这样的快感，可又一直忍着快要溢出的呻吟，恍惚间她听到李老师喊她的名字，“史森明，看着我。”她睁开眼睛，隔着泪，去看李元浩。这一眼撇得李元浩心神荡漾，开始把自己往狭窄的小穴里送，穴里很热也很紧。史森明开始哭叫起来，“李老师，好痛，求求你拔出去。”李元浩哪里会理会她，还是不停地向深处侵犯着。小小的穴最终还是吃下了粗壮的性器，史森明觉得自己快要被撑破了，她也知道自己永远地失去了第一次。放学的铃声就在这时响了起来，她想，不知道噶子哥哥有没有在校门口等自己，可她却不能和他一起回家了。</p><p>　　李元浩让史森明适应了一会，就开始缓缓抽动起来，刚刚被打开的小穴紧得要命，他忍住冲动还是慢慢地抽插着。史森明捂着嘴，不想让自己的呻吟声泄露泄露出来。学生们已经放学了，整个学校都有点乱哄哄的，时不时会有学生嬉闹着路过办公室门口。史森明从来没想过自己的第一次会是在这样的环境下和自己的班主任左爱，她的下身不住地发紧。李元浩拍打着她的屁股要她放松，她听话地软了下来。李元浩开始大开大合地操干着她，她的双腿搭在李元浩的肩膀上不住地晃。实在太舒服了，她感觉到自己的灵魂不停地向着天堂飞去，呻吟声早就抑制不住了在小小的办公室里回荡，还伴随着肉体碰撞在一起的啪啪声。李元浩俯下身去，吻着自己学生的唇，学生的身体像被对折在一起。他们结合的地方越来越烫，李元浩又猛力抽动了几下，把史森明操到了高潮，精液也同时射进了史森明的体内。史森明呜呜地哭着，来不及拒绝，只能接受精液的浇灌。高潮中的他们，没有发现办公室的门不知道什么时候被什么人推开了一条缝。</p><p>　　这一天是史森明经历过的最漫长的一天，后来李老师又把她放在办公桌上弄了一次，最后她的下身变得又红又肿，小口微微张着不停地向外流着淫乱的液体。她的上衣已经不见了，短裙皱巴巴地卷在小腹上，全身上下只有那一双白色过膝袜还好好地穿在匀称的腿上。李元浩欣赏着这具幼嫩的身体，想到它已经是自己的专属，他是史森明的第一个男人，疲软的下半身又快站立起来，但他知道不能操之过急。李元浩帮史森明清理干净，带着她走出校门的时候已经8点了。史森明在校门口左右寻找了一下，没有看到陈伟，是了，他不可能在校门口一直等她的。</p><p>　　李元浩送史森明回了家，史森明的父母在家急得团团转，看见女儿好端端地被老师送回家，一颗心也放了下来。李元浩解释今天让史森明留堂补习，但是弄得太晚了，也忘记通知他们。史森明的父母还想留老师在家里喝杯茶吃点水果再走，李元浩只是摆摆手，“不用了，今天已经吃饱了，下次吧。”说完笑着走了。</p><p>　　史森明洗完澡，一头栽到在床上，她太累了，但还记得翻出书包里的手机，回复陈伟给她发的无数条信息。陈伟靠在床上，还在想着史森明，史森明的短信就进来了，“噶子哥哥不好意思，今天被李老师留堂了，来不及告诉你，下次不会了。”看见这条信息，陈伟终于放下心来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>还有三章～</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 疯狂的周末补习</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOC<br/>有性转，半强迫情节<br/>不上升<br/>就是想写一个全是涩批的故事<br/>全文一共四章+结尾，记得点next chapter噢</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>本章主虎波明，注意避雷。</strong>
</p><p>　　第二天，李元浩正坐在办公室里回味昨晚的甜美少女，手机上忽然收到一条彩信，是喻文波发来的。他点开图片一看，是他骑在史森明身上的照片，史森明的脸看不太清，但是她穿着白色袜子的腿高高举着，脚尖绷得直直的，应该是在高潮，他自己的样子倒是看得清。他笑了笑回复道：“你什么意思？”</p><p>　　喻文波也不是故意撞上史森明和李元浩左爱的，昨天放学的时候，他想起还有些班级活动的事情没有跟李元浩报备，就背着书包去了李元浩的办公室。刚走到门口就听见一个女生的媚叫声和李老师的粗重喘息声，还有些奇怪的声音，他好像知道有人在里面干什么了。喻文波悄悄推开了门，只见李老师正赤身裸体地跪坐在躺椅上，他的下方是一个小女生，可惜看不清脸。只见李老师快速抽动了几下就抱着女生不动了，女生尖叫着，一双腿绷得直直的，他掏出手机拍下了这一幕。</p><p>　　喻文波还是个处男，平生只从a片里学习性爱知识，他本想把照片好好收藏着，有事没事还可以翻出来撸个管。可当他睡前仔细欣赏偷拍照片的时候发现了不对劲的地方，那个女生，是史森明！是了，李老师放学前把史森明喊去办公室了，之后就一直没回来，更重要的是他认出那是史森明的美腿。喻文波有些不淡定了，虽然他平时表面上装杯得很，但其实也被史森明的俏皮可爱吸引了，他经常感觉到史森明会用一种崇拜的目光打量他，让他更加要装得一本正经。当时他想也许以后可以和史森明在一起也说不定，可现在，史森明却躺在了李老师的胯下，被干到了高潮甚至被内射。他这样想着，手情不自禁地往下伸去，一直想着史森明高潮的样子射了出来。</p><p>　　喻文波最终决定给李元浩发信息，收到李元浩的回复，他只回：“你说呢？”很快他又收到了回复：“放学后来我办公室。”</p><p>　　一放学，喻文波就背着包大摇大摆地走进李元浩的办公室，李元浩正坐着批改卷子，见他来了，把眼前的卷子一推，道：“说吧，你想要什么？”李元浩本以为喻文波会提出一些什么关于学习上的要求，结果没想到，喻文波一直盯着自己，俯下身靠近他，问道：“史森明尝起来是什么味道？”李元浩低头笑了，“等我尝够了再让你知道。”</p><p>　　今天陈伟在校门口等了一小会就等到了史森明，看史森明神情恹恹地出来，他随手就帮着接过了她的书包，问道：“今天上学很累吗？”史森明摇了摇头，说自己想快点回去了。他依着史森明，打了辆车，将两人送回去了。</p><p>　　史森明到家之后，草草吃了晚饭就去洗澡，虽然事情发生在昨天，可她身上的痕迹还没褪去。她的细腰和大腿根都淤青着，乳尖小小的但是还有些红肿，她不得不小心翼翼地擦洗着身子。</p><p>　　躺在床上，她回想起昨天的场景，好像是一场梦，她怎么和李老师左爱了，她怎么能和李老师左爱呢，她还是一个好女孩吗？想到这里，她又潸潸流下眼泪。今天上课的时候，她根本不敢抬头看李老师，但她还是感觉到一道炙热的目光停留在她身上久久不离开，她很害怕，害怕李老师又喊她留堂。这样的恐惧持续了一整天，一放学，她就收拾书包赶紧和噶子哥哥一起回了家。以后应该不会再有了吧，那就当昨天是一场梦吧。她这样想着，睡了过去。</p><p>　　可是李元浩怎么可能放过她呢，第二天又让她放学去办公室，史森明再不情愿，也不能违背老师。这回她给陈伟和父母都发了信息，不让他们担心。一进门，她就被李元浩按在门上，疯狂接吻，之后又挪去了躺椅上，很快她的衣服全不见了，右腿的白色过膝袜也被李元浩整只剥掉，只剩下左腿的袜子还穿着。她又一次被李老师操了进去，她反抗不了，只能呜呜地哭小声地叫。高潮的滋味对史森明来说很奇妙，它代表着她的屈辱，又给她无上的快乐。</p><p>　　史森明在穿衣服的时候发现自己右腿的白色袜子不见了，怎么找都找不到，李元浩安慰她说一只袜子而已没关系她得赶紧回家了。史森明只能放弃寻找，把左腿上的袜子也脱了下来放到书包里。</p><p>　　李元浩送史森明回家后，回到学校，看见喻文波拿着史森明的白袜裹着性器坐在他的位子上打飞机，他笑了起来，问道：“现场直播好看吗？”喻文波只顾着冲，并没有理会他。</p><p>　　之后李元浩总是时不时地让史森明留堂，史森明不情愿，可她的父母因为李老师对史森明的照顾感到感激，只有史森明自己知道留堂意味着什么。好久没有跟陈伟一起放学回家了，今天史森明准时出现在校门口，陈伟看见她笑得眼睛都变成了月亮。回家路上，陈伟试探着问：“森明，明天周六要不要一起去游乐园玩？”可史森明摇了摇头，“明天李老师喊我去学校自习。”“好吧，那可惜了。”陈伟都已经把票买好了，想着森明最近不太高兴，想带着她出去玩，可惜，那就在家看书好了，反正期末也快到了。</p><p>　　第二天，史森明磨磨蹭蹭地不想去学校，却被爸爸开着车押送到了学校。爸爸开车走的时候说让她下自习了给自己打电话。史森明没办法，只能拖着沉重的步伐向教室走去。</p><p>　　到了教室，她惊奇地发现，教室里有两个人，除了李老师之外，还有班长喻文波也在。她瞬间松了口气，有班长在的话好好自习应该没问题了。李老师看见了她，喊她坐到喻文波身边去，她掏出卷子开始认真做起来，有不懂的地方，她还凑到喻文波身边小声提问。</p><p>　　喻文波闻着史森明身上散发的香气早就梆硬了，可他还是端着样子给史森明讲题。他的余光瞟到史森明靠过来的大腿嫩嫩的，靠近上面的地方还依稀看得见一些淤痕。他的手不受控制的摸上去，把史森明吓了一跳。史森明还以为喻文波是不小心碰到的，赶忙把腿挪开，可哪知道喻文波的手也跟了过来，她有点慌了，“班长，你在干什么呀？”“嘘”，喻文波示意她不要说话，又拿头指了指坐在讲台上的李老师。是了，不能被李老师发现，他是不会救自己的，反而有可能会…史森明脑海中的句子还没跑完，喻文波的手就已经摸进她的裙子里去了，隔着内裤挑逗她的小穴，她差点叫出声最后用手及时捂住了。喻文波凑到她耳边，“史森明，你好美好甜，我好喜欢。”史森明听了一个劲地摇头，可这样根本不能阻止喻文波从她的内裤边缘把手指伸进去抠弄自己的小穴。史森明很快就被抠成一滩水，身子软软的，一副任人宰割的样子。</p><p>　　喻文波毕竟还是个刚上高一的处男，看见这样的史森明，根本忍不住。他把史森明从位置上架起来，让她趴在书桌上，小小的屁股高高地翘起。他掀开她的裙子，把她湿漉漉的内裤剥了下来放在自己的口袋，又从自己的裤子里把那根等不及的家伙释放出来。他的性器直接弹到史森明的屁股上，发出了啪的一声脆响。史森明回过神，害怕起来，她抬头看了看讲台的方向，李老师还坐着批改作业，仿佛根本没有发现他的两个学生已经要在教室里公然左爱。</p><p>　　喻文波突然的进入把史森明的下身弄得好疼，她呜呜哭了起来，脸埋在自己的手臂里，眼泪滴落到她身下的卷子上，把卷子都打湿了。和喻文波左爱跟和李老师左爱的感觉是不一样的，李老师的经验比较丰富，虽然她总是不乐意，最后也还是能被照顾到高潮，可喻文波是什么都不懂的毛头小子，只知道抓住她的屁股猛冲。可喻文波，干劲十足，连着抽插了百来下，还是把史森明操软了，下身的淫液像泉水一样不断地往外涌。操干史森明的滋味实在太舒服了，喻文波忍了好几次才没有很快把自己交代了。可这毕竟是他第一次左爱，还是在史森明高潮之前把精液射了出来。他这边结束了，可史森明还没有满足，他突然的退出，让史森明的穴一下子变得空荡荡的，还差一点她就能到了，于是她无意识地哭着摇起了屁股，“你再插我两下，求你！”突然一双大手箍住她的腰，把她往下拽，她直接把一根滚烫的性器坐进了自己的体内。史森明尖叫着泄了，抬眼看见讲台上的李元浩已经不见了，身下的这根洋具，她很熟悉。李元浩坐在座椅上开始一下一下地干着她，高潮后的小穴更加敏感，她受不了这样的刺激，一直在呻吟着流眼泪。</p><p>　　刚刚结束的喻文波在旁边看见这样的场景，性器又站立起来，他坐到史森明的面前，将她的上衣和奶罩都脱了下来，开始抚摸史森明的小巧乳房。史森明被这样上下刺激，身下的淫液和眼泪一样飞溅着。突然喻文波站到了史森明面前的椅子上，这个高度正好能将性器送到史森明的面前。他扶着性器，开始哄着史森明：“史森明，来，把嘴张开。”史森明被李元浩干得欲仙欲死，早就不知道自己身在何方，在干什么，她只觉得身下的浪一浪高过一浪，直要把她送到天上去。她无意识地张开嘴巴，就被喻文波用性器塞了个满，喻文波开始在史森明的小嘴里抽插起来。史森明还是第一次干这种事，她的牙齿总是会把喻文波的rou棒刮疼，喻文波也不心急，细细地叫她怎么含rou棒，怎么吸吮rou棒才能让男人舒服，没想到在这样的状态下，史森明都听进去了，开始卖力地给喻文波口交。不一会儿，喻文波和李元浩同时在史森明上下两张小口中射了出来。</p><p>　　史森明浑身上下香汗淋漓，小小乳房被掐出了红痕，她的大腿腰间也有同样的痕迹，大腿根整个被拍红了，站起来的时候她的腿还在微微发颤。可这两个男人还不肯放过她，交换了上下的位置又狠狠要了她一次。</p><p>　　爸爸来接她的时候，喻文波正陪着她在校门口等。史森明的裙子下面空荡荡的，她的内裤被喻文波拿走了，裙子被风一吹，小穴都快暴露出来。她上了车，听见爸爸邀喻文波上车要顺路送他，可被喻文波婉拒了。喻文波摸摸口袋里的小内裤，面上装着杯，心里喜滋滋地走回了家。</p><p>　　那之后，史森明平日里总被李老师留堂，周末又要去学校补习，她的爸爸妈妈看着女儿勤奋的劲，又心疼又欣慰。</p><p>　　平常日子，她会和李老师在办公室左爱；周末的时候，喻文波会在教室里一边干着史森明，一边给她讲题，史森明一边呜呜地哭，一边拿着笔做题，可每次写了几笔就写不下去了，扔掉笔大声呻吟。李元浩有时也会加入他们，所以史森明总是被两个人的精液同时灌满。</p><p>　　期末考试到了，放榜的时候陈伟先在前十名找到了自己的名字，又往后开始找史森明的名字，史森明考得还不赖，数学的分数比她之前考得好，看来李老师的留堂还是有效果的。</p><p>　　假期到了，以前的假期，史森明总是会缠着她的噶子哥哥到处去玩，可这次陈伟左等右等都没有等到史森明来找自己。他忍不住去了史森明家，史森明不在家，叔叔阿姨说她每天都会去李老师家里补习。那还是学习第一，陈伟这样想着，就回家去了。他们都想不到的是，此时在李元浩的家里，史森明被绑在床上任李元浩和喻文波在身上肆虐，留下大股大股的精液。她的身上，脸上，头发上都沾满了涩涩的液体，两个人的轮流操干，把她的下身弄得又红又肿，痛并快乐着。</p><p>　　史森明高中生活的第一个假期，就这样开始了…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>还有两章~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 小树林里的秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOC<br/>有性转，半强迫情节<br/>不上升<br/>就是想写一个全是涩批的故事<br/>全文一共四章+结尾，记得点next chapter噢</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>本章主眨明，注意避雷。</strong>
</p><p>　　第二个学期开始后，陈伟一直觉得史森明变得很奇怪，每天也不跟他一起放学了，早上上学的时候问她，她又支支吾吾地说不上来。更重要的是，他经常发现史森明被裙子盖住的一小截大腿上总是会出现青紫的瘀痕。这一天，他忍无可忍，拉住史森明一定要她说出些什么来。史森明被他这么一吼，眼眶瞬间红了，他的心也瞬间软了。许久，像下定决心似的，史森明让他午休的时候去校园后的小树林等她，她会告诉他一切。午休的时候，史森明瞅准机会，偷偷从教室后门溜了出去，却被坐在后门边的张锐发现了。</p><p>　　张锐是他们班上最令人头疼的学生，门门不及格不说，逃课打架上课睡觉简直家常便饭。据说，他在校外还有个混社会的的哥哥，每回他在学校里有什么风吹草动，他哥都会领着一班子人，来校门口盯着每个放学的学生。面对这样的问题学生，李元浩也很是无奈，只能把他调到后门边坐着，任他自生自灭了。张锐难得来一次学校，刚掏出手机，打算给大哥发条短信，计划今晚去ktv嗨皮，余光就瞥见有个小巧的身影从后面飞了出去。那不是班里的班花嘛，她出去做什么，张锐两眼一眯，不着痕迹地跟了上去，一直跟着史森明进了小树林。他冷笑一声，原来班花也会偷偷出来谈恋爱。他看见史森明和陈伟站在一起说着事，想了想掏出手机，准备录个他俩人亲嘴的小视频就撤了，结果却让他听见了一件不得了的事。</p><p>　　陈伟听史森明说完，拳头不自主的发硬，气得面上通红，最后咬牙切齿说了一句，“我去找他们去！”史森明忙拦住了他，“他们其中有一个是老师，你去了也没有用的！”“那我也要去！我不能看你被这么欺负！”陈伟大声怒吼道。旁边的树丛后面突然传出一阵掌声，“有魄力，跟着我混吧，怎么样？”张锐从树丛后走了出来，自顾自地拍手。陈伟把史森明护在身后警惕地看着他，“你是谁？”“我？一个不小心听到秘密的人。”张锐说着还晃了晃手里的手机。</p><p>　　史森明早就认出这个人是谁，她听见张锐也知道了这个秘密，瞬间有些慌了。陈伟揣着拳头，上去就给张锐的脸颊来了一拳。张锐没躲开，被一拳把嘴角打破了，他淬了一口，也不还手，只说：“怎么动手了，不怕我把事情说出去？行啊，那你打吧，你要不就打死我，要不这件事整个R中都会知道！”史森明在旁边看得心惊肉跳吓坏了，她知道张锐是不好惹的人，如果他记恨上陈伟该怎么办，还有她自己的这件事。陈伟也不动手了，拳头还是紧紧地握着，史森明摇了摇他的手臂让他先回教室，“他是我的同班同学，我会求他的，你先回去吧，我不能把你扯进来。”陈伟不想走，可是他听不得史森明的哀求，只能三步一回头地走了。</p><p>　　陈伟走后，小树林里只剩下史森明和张锐两个人，史森明闭了闭眼睛，说道，“张锐，你想怎么样？你不要为难噶子哥哥，我…”她的话还没说完，张锐就打断了她，“史森明，你平时看着这么纯，没想到早被男人搞透了，还是两个，哈哈，早知道我一开学就该把你搞上床，让李元浩那个逼捡了便宜，真的是浪费。”史森明听了他这话，脸蛋变得通红，支支吾吾地想反驳他，却一句也说不出来。</p><p>　　“我也不为难你了，小美女，过来给我亲个嘴，我就不说出去，他打我的事，我也不追究了，怎么样？”史森明本不想相信他的话，可目下也没什么更好的办法，“你说话算话吗？”“当然算。”张锐说着一把搂过史森明锁进怀里吻了上去。少女的嘴唇香香软软的，有股蜜桃的香气，和他之前上过的女人都不太一样，可以一想到其实这个少女和他之前的女人本质上也没什么两样都是被男人搞熟了的女人，他的动作就不断粗鲁起来。</p><p>　　史森明的嘴唇被张锐啃咬得好疼，一个劲想要推开张锐，却被张锐抓住了双手，张锐把她转了一圈，她的双手就被张锐反剪到背后，她看不见张锐在她身后要做什么，急得又哭又叫，“张锐你骗人，你不许碰我！”“呵，你叫吧，再叫大声一点，最好把全校的人都叫来，特别是你那个噶子哥哥，让他们看看我是怎么草你的，小婊子！”张锐恶狠狠地在她耳边说道，然后一把扯开她的上衣，揉上了她的胸部。史森明被抓着手挣不开，只能一边扭动一边轻声喊道：“张锐你不要这样！”“不要这样？李元浩和喻文波干你的时候你也是这么说的？看来这四个字对男人一点效果都没有嘛。”张锐又去舔弄史森明的耳朵，原本摸着乳房的手现在也摸到了小穴上。史森明又气又急，也逃不掉，眼泪哗哗地流了下来。</p><p>　　陈伟其实并没有走远，他一直在小树林外头等着，等了许久史森明都没有出来，午休时间也快到了。他想了想还是走进了小树林。地方还没走到，他就听见了张锐的声音，“小婊子，你里面怎么这么紧？”还有史森明呜呜的哭声，“不要，你放开我。”他心慌了起来，赶紧走向前，眼前的一幕几乎撕碎了他的心。</p><p>　　史森明被张锐从后面紧紧抓着，闭着眼睛脸上布满了泪痕，她的上衣被扯开了，露出白嫩的胸部，两只小巧的“兔子”随着张锐的抠弄不停晃动着。她的裙子被撩到了腰上，露出圆翘的屁股，内裤虽然还是好好穿着，可张锐的手已经伸了进去。陈伟的眼睛都气得发红，准备冲上去，张锐也发现了他，不急不忙地向他眨眨眼睛，撩开史森明的内裤边把龟头顶了上去，像是无声的威胁。陈伟停了下来，他知道他如果走过去，张锐一定会马上占有史森明，可他如果不上去呢，结局会不一样吗？</p><p>　　还没等他想明白，就听见张锐说，“史森明，你看仔细是谁在草你。”说完，张锐的龟头就挤进了史森明的小穴。史森明没有发现陈伟，被插入之后，张锐也放开了抓着她的手，让她自己扶着树干站着，张锐渐渐插入，最终彻底占有了她，成为了她的第三个男人。</p><p>　　张锐让她把屁股高高撅着，摆好姿势后就开始猛烈抽动起来，一边动还一边骂她小婊子。虽然已经和李元浩喻文波左过无数次，但她的里面依然是又紧又嫩，听见张锐骂她还会一直往里吸。张锐被她吸得头皮发麻，差点直接缴械，不过张锐可不是愣头青了，他开始放慢动作，不疾不徐地抽插着。</p><p>　　史森明被慢悠悠的抽插搞得穴口不住地滴水，她摆摆屁股想让张锐快一些，可张锐根本不理会她，依旧慢条斯理地磨蹭着。史森明心里痒得难受，她现在只想有人能用力地操干自己，是谁都好。张锐见史森明这幅淫荡的样子，也不想再逗她了，问她：“小婊子，你想要什么？说出来我就满足你。”</p><p>　　史森明虽然很想要，但嘴上还是硬着说不要，张锐索性把自己埋进她的身体里不再动了。史森明突然被吊着，感觉下面快受不了了，她只能自己前后摆动，用小穴去套张锐的性器。可她感觉还是不够，只能开口求张锐：“给我，快给我。”张锐听了这话，也不再保守，大力地抽插起来，史森明被干得浪叫不断，和她清纯的脸庞形成鲜明对比。</p><p>　　陈伟看着这一幕幕，不知该做什么动作只能待在原地，看着他从小最喜欢的女孩在他眼前被人不停地插入，他的下身也开始鼓胀起来。</p><p>　　史森明很快就到了高潮，高潮中的小穴不停地吸，最后把张锐也吸了出来。张锐尝过了这具身体，心满意足，他转过头去看陈伟，才发现陈伟早就离开了。他笑了笑，拍着还在颤抖的史森明的屁股，在她耳边低声说：“放心吧，我不会说出去的，不过这周末你得陪我。”史森明才从高潮中下来，也说不出什么拒绝的话语，默不作声，张锐就当她是默认了，捏了捏她的脸，“周六我去接你。”</p><p>　　等史森明整理好回到教室，第一节课已经快开始了，她快步走到座位上，同桌问她去了哪里，她没有回答，只摇了摇头。张锐坐在后排，看着她晃动的马尾，心里和下身又燥热了起来，没关系，周末就快到了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>还有一章~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 不补习的周末</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOC<br/>有性转，半强迫情节<br/>不上升<br/>就是想写一个全是涩批的故事<br/>全文一共四章+结尾，记得点next chapter噢</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>本章主眨明、噶眨明，有轻微sm描写，注意避雷。</strong>
</p><p>　　张锐还没有在周六的时候起得这么早，他实在是有点迫不及待。到了史森明家楼下，电话短信一起攻击，过了半个钟头史森明才下楼。她一走出来，就让张锐眼睛一亮。平时看惯了史森明的校服装束，再看她平日的装扮，又有不一样的美丽。她的马尾依旧高高扎着，上身穿了一件白色T恤，看着很乖又很纯，T恤的下摆扎进了淡蓝色牛仔长裤里，她的腿细屁股翘，穿着紧身牛仔裤特别好看。张锐看得眼都直了，忍不住咽了咽口水，上前搂着史森明，也不顾她的挣扎带她往自己订好的地方去。</p><p>　　不一会儿到了一家酒店门口，虽然他们还不能自个开房，不过张锐的好哥哥帮了个忙，给他弄了个豪华大床房。史森明不情愿，可张锐的威胁让她不得不服了软，跟着他去了房间。她一进门就被张锐扑倒在大床上动弹不得，她的T恤很快被扯出来，胸部也被张锐玩弄于鼓掌之间。张锐凑过来跟她接吻，她被吻得上气不接下气，也没力气推开他了。就这样被摸弄了一会，张锐放开了她，她以为张锐良心发现放过她了，结果一抬眼，张锐的性器已经顶在了她面前。“含进去。”张锐命令她，她刚张开小嘴，就被张锐硬塞进去。</p><p>　　张锐的性器又大又粗，撑得她的嘴好累，不受控制地做着吞咽动作。张锐看着自己的性器被史森明殷红的小嘴箍住，这画面又让他涨大了半分。史森明的嘴里又暖又湿，他情不自禁地抽动起来。史森明被顶得直翻白眼，有几次都被顶到最里面去了。张锐的动作缓了缓，让史森明帮他吸，史森明的舌头在他的龟头上打转，舔弄得啧啧有声，张锐忍不住嘲讽道：“ 没想到你还挺会舔的，是谁教你的？李元浩？喻文波？还是你那个噶子哥哥？”史森明开始疯狂摇头，张锐也不逗她了，只说：“你好好舔，把我舔舒服了今天就不干你。”说完就感受到身下的女孩卖力起来。不一会儿，他就射在史森明的嘴里。</p><p>　　史森明坐起身干咳了两声，擦了擦嘴角，问道：“那我现在可以走了吗？”“还不行。”张锐笑得不怀好意，从他今天背来的小包里掏出一件性感内衣，“去换上我看看，放心，我今天说话算话，不干你。”史森明无法，拿着衣服去浴室换了。这性感内衣是绑带式的，整件衣服上连一片布料都没有。史森明研究了好久才穿好，她的胸部被勒了出来，下身也被两个绳子勒住，走一步就被磨两下，搞得她的小穴又开始流水。</p><p>　　史森明走出去，看见张锐在摆弄一根丝带，她不知道他想干什么，张锐让她趴在床上，把她的双手用丝带绑了起来，又拿出另一根长长的丝带将她的上身都绑上了。她现在仿佛砧板上的鱼肉，任人宰割。张锐又给她戴了眼罩，她的眼前变得一片漆黑，下身突然被插入一根冰凉的还会震动的东西。她的下身被刺激得抖动起来，她哭着求：“张锐，求求你把它拿出去。”张锐不理她，拍了拍她的屁股，说：“好好含着，我先去洗个澡。”</p><p>　　陈伟捏着手机站在房间门口，半个小时前他收到一条短信：“xx酒店，xx房，史森明在这，速来。”他没有半秒犹豫，抓着手机冲过来，可此时他站在门口，反而不知道该怎么办了。房门突然打开了，他看见张锐的脸出现在脸门后，他想冲上去揍他，但被张锐躲开了，还示意他别出声。他不知道张锐在搞什么名堂，他只想知道史森明在不在这里。</p><p>　　陈伟一走进门，就听见房里传来咿咿呀呀的女孩的声音，他认得这个声音，是史森明。他走近了，才看见史森明被绑在床上，戴着眼罩，小穴里还插着一根电动玩具，她整个人都在扭动着，嘴上还说着：“张锐你帮帮我。”陈伟热血上涌，下身不知不觉站立起来，张锐在他旁边捅捅他，低声说：“上吧，她不知道是你，你那么喜欢她，难道不想尝尝？”</p><p>　　陈伟不想理会他，还是控制住了自己的冲动，上去想把史森明解开。可这绳子被张锐绑得很复杂，他的手颤抖着，怎么也解不开，反而不断地碰到史森明裸露在外的皮肤。少女的皮肤细腻嫩滑，仿佛有磁力一般，吸住他的手开始在史森明的身上流连。陈伟觉得自己完了，可他忍不住地想摸。史森明的身上被他摸得泛起了粉色，她的呻吟声变得更大了，蛊惑着他要得更多一些更多一些。</p><p>　　他的手摸上了史森明的胸部，摸过她湿漉漉的小穴，他知道自己再也忍不了了。他帮史森明把身下的玩具抽了出来，换上了自己的性器送了进去。他扶着史森明的屁股，不停操干着自己最喜欢的女孩，看着这个女孩在他身下不停浪叫。</p><p>　　张锐本坐在旁边的沙发上看戏，这场景太涩了，他的性器不由自主地挺立起来。他走过去，摘下了史森明的眼罩。史森明突然看见光亮，眼睛眯了一会儿才缓过来，她看见张锐挺着性器站在床边，终于意识到这个操弄着自己的人不是张锐。她尖叫起来，想扭头看看是谁在干自己，让她想不到的是那人竟然是自己从小到大最信任的噶子哥哥，她不由地哭喊起来：“噶子哥哥不要，你快出去。”</p><p>　　沉浸在欲望里的陈伟根本听不到她的哀求，下身的动作越来越激烈，弄得史森明什么都说不出来，只能大声呻吟着。突然，她感觉到自己的后穴被什么东西顶开了，一阵刺痛，是张锐拿着玩具在玩弄她小小的后穴。她根本来不及阻止，后穴就被打开了。</p><p>　　张锐用玩具玩弄了几下少女后穴，让陈伟抱着史森明换个姿势。陈伟平躺在床上，让史森明趴在自己身上，这个姿势，让史森明的屁股翘了起来。张锐掰开她的屁股，让自己的性器顶在了史森明的后穴入口。史森明此时已经被陈伟干得不知身在何处了，也只能任由张锐把他粗壮的性器插入自己的后穴。</p><p>　　史森明从来没有受过这种刺激，好不容易吃进了整根性器的后穴微微颤动，前穴已经被陈伟干出了白沫，一前一后两面夹击，史森明被操得爽到直翻白眼。</p><p>　　三个人的性爱持续了很久，张锐和陈伟不停地顶弄着穿着性感睡衣的少女，把史森明弄得不知道泄了几次，最后只能无力地趴着哼哼。最终史森明被解开的时候已经瘫软在床了，连起来的力气都没有。陈伟把她抱到了浴室清洗，在浴室里忍不住又干了她一次。</p><p>　　把史森明收拾好后，陈伟背着她往家走，一路上史森明都乖乖睡着，她今天实在太累了…</p><p>　　</p><p>　　dbq，这章有点卡…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>还有个结尾～</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 结尾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOC<br/>有性转，半强迫情节<br/>不上升<br/>就是想写一个全是涩批的故事<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<strong>本章微眨明，喻史，5p提及，注意避雷。</strong></p><p>　　史森明的高中生活还在继续，她每天要面对日益繁重的学业，应付和四个男人的性爱，每天都很累，也很充实。</p><p>　　起初李元浩和喻文波并不知道张锐和陈伟的存在，史森明也尽量瞒着，她不想让他们觉得自己是个任人玩弄的荡妇。可大家同在一个学校，纸是包不住火的。</p><p>　　这天是喻文波查纪的日子，自习课期间他夹着个塑料写字板，一路装杯地晃过各个班级，走到走廊的尽头，就看见自己班的问题学生张锐从女厕所出来。张锐见了他，也不躲，反而对他露出一个了然又贱兮兮的笑容。喻文波猜到他在女厕干了什么，也知道他是个混社会的不好惹，直接放他走了，蹲里面那个女生就行了。喻文波在女厕门口等了一会儿，没想到史森明从里面出来了，她脸上还带着些红晕。</p><p>　　喻文波不敢相信自己的眼睛，拽着史森明到了楼梯间里。刚关上楼梯间的门，他的手就往史森明的穴里探，真叫他抠弄出许多黏糊糊的液体。原来史森明也被张锐搞上了，史森明哭着喊他别弄了，他生起气来，“史森明，原来我和李老师都满足不了你啊？你还要去找别人干你？怎么？他弄得了你，我怎么就不能弄？”说着就去解下身的拉链，掏出已经站起的性器，就着史森明和张锐弄完留下的液体，直接操了进去。史森明本来还想解释说不是，但被身下的入侵搞得哎哎叫了起来，她和张锐才刚做完，从高潮下来没多久又被喻文波发现玩弄了。喻文波一边操着她，一边对着她说荤话：“史森明，没想到你这么不挑，张锐那个小混混都能上你，你是不是也伺候过他的大哥了？”史森明一边流泪一边摇头说不是，没有。喻文波没停：“没有吗？那还有谁玩过你？嗯？”史森明被干得神智不清，还记得回话：“有你…嗯…李老师…额…张锐…啊…还有噶子哥哥…啊…没有了不要了！”</p><p>　　喻文波一听，好家伙，原来史森明瞒着他和李老师和两个男人搞上了，他越想越兴奋，一阵冲刺，和张锐一样把精液留在史森明的体内。</p><p>　　小长假的第一天，史森明还没有睡饱，陈伟就来家里找她了，说已经和她的爸爸妈妈说过了要带她去个好玩的地方玩几天。史森明收拾了点东西跟着陈伟到了一幢别墅门前，她还没来得及疑惑，别墅的门就被打开了。李老师站在门口，笑着对她说：“史森明，进来啊！”史森明知道等待她的还有喻文波和张锐，她一直害怕发生的事真的要发生了…</p><p>　　完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>嘻嘻，写完了，别墅5p大家就自行脑补吧～<br/>本来想跟背德文学一样加入一点感情线，但是多人的感情线太难写了，我直接放弃～<br/>谢谢观看，不要骂我把明明写得太惨就好～</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>